


Sight

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Seoho wants to try something knew Keonhees a little nervous





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sensory deprivation (sight)  
\- Fingering   
\- Size difference (mostly implied)
> 
> I do actually kind of love this one. I hope you do too.

Seoho trusted Keonhee, which was obviously the key part to their relationship. Seoho was sat on the bed in just his underwear watching Keonhee as he checked over the ties and blindfold they were going to be using today. Seoho wished the other would just tie him up and rail him - but he knew that Keonhee always needed to be like that, to check everything was nice and safe. Keonhee moved to give Seoho a slow kiss. "Sorry it's taking so long, I just need to make sure it's going to be safe for you." Seoho kissed his boyfriend again. 

"You know part of kink is danger baby" Seoho said with a little laugh. Seoho was older - maybe that was why he was less nervous about it. Today was the first time they were trying the blind fold as well as the tying. Seoho gently moved to push the others hair back out of his eyes. "Baby - you have nothing to be nervous about, I trust you and I know you're not going to hurt me. We trust each other." 

"I know, I just don't want to hurt you." 

"We're not doing anything that could end in me getting hurt," he took a slow breath, "would you feel better if we just did the blindfold? That was if I need to I can push against you." Seoho said giving Keonhee a few softer kisses. "If you don't want to we can just, you can just fuck me, because I'm really hard baby." He said with a little pout. 

"You remember our safe word?" 

"Peppermint." Seoho said quietly, "you know I know that." Keonhee nodded, Seoho didn't feel older - not in any of the ways that mattered. Seoho felt cared for even by his younger boyfriend but he did also know, that this sexual confidence would come with time. "You know you can say it too, if you don't like the blindfold being on me. You can take it off any time you want." 

"You can too." Keonhee said softly, "I... I don't want you restricted." 

"Okay, we won't. It's gonna be fun to touch you and not see where I'm touching." Seoho pulled Keonhee in for a kiss, "please don't overthink this, I really really want to try this." He said biting his lip as he watched Keonhee trace over the blindfold. "Baby, I want you to put it on me." Keonhee moved and tied it around him, checking it was tight enough to block vision but lose enough that it was comfortable. He leaned to kiss the man's cheek, Seoho shifted slightly at the touch, it was nice. Keonhee pulled back and Seoho wondered what he was doing when he felt his partners tongue flat against his nipple. He arched at the touch, it was strange to be so focused on that sensation, he tried to reach out to put his hand in Keonhee's hair but needed a hand doing so. Keonhee guided him, sucking a little on the mans nipple, Keonhee's hand coming up to the other one, pinching it slightly. Seoho let out a soft moan, hand catching in the others hair. His boyfriend getting more enthusiastic as his confidence that he was making him feel good grew.

Keonhee pulled back and Seoho whined, before feeling the man gently lay him down. Keonhee kissed him slowly, knees between Seohos legs, part of Seoho wished he could see his boyfriend, know he'd be looking sexy and getting increasingly confident. He wrapped his arms around the other and his legs around the others hips. Seoho wasn't the kind of man to just lie back and take it. He wanted to still lead a little, he was more sexually experienced but also it was just his personality type. Keonhee got the hint and pressed their hips together while they kissed. They rolled their hips against each other and Seoho couldn't help himself when Keonhee pulled back. "Am I pretty like this? I can feel how hard you are." 

God he wished he could see Keonhees blush. "S-seoho. You're always beautiful." He managed, gently tracing over the outline of Seoho's cock in his boxers. As a man who wasn't the most gifted Seoho knew he should feel embarrassed but he didn't. He didn't care that his boyfriend was well endowed and he was less so. He knew his boyfriend loved him no matter how big his dick was or wasn't. Seoho was getting a little loud as the younger traced over him. He felt Keonhee move his legs so he could change position before he left open mouthed kisses over the outline of Seohos length over the boxers. Seoho knew he was already leaking precum and he knew his boyfriend would be. 

He was a little sad to have his vision taken away. He was curious to see how his boyfriend was, how confident he was, if he was finding this as sexy as Seoho did. He felt his boyfriends cool hands hook into his boxers and pull them down and off in one smooth motion. Seoho moaned out when Keonhee finally touched him and began stroking him, kissing over his stomach, hips and even his most sensitive skin before taking the older into his mouth and stsrting a quick pace. Seoho didn't care how loud he got, Keonhee felt amazing and had at some point picked up the lube. Seoho swore he almost came when Keonhee pushed in the first finger, going in opposition to the movements from his head, driving Seoho insane. 

He pushed a second in and Seohos hand found it's way to Keonhees hair, giving it a slow tug. Just as Keonhee pushed in the third Seoho stopped him. "Did I do something wrong? Do you want the blindfold off?" Keonhee was concerned, pulling his fingers out completely. Seoho shook his head.

"No baby, I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly "I was just really close." He reached for his boyfriend but wasn't entirely sure what his fingers were brushing against. "I needed to calm down. I don't want to cum before you're in me." Keonhee let out a breath that he had clearly been holding in. He moved to kiss Seoho. 

"Able to keep going? I just need to stretch you to three, then I can be in you. Before you tell me you will adjust, I'm not going to." Seoho whined a little, he wanted the other fully into him but instead he had three long fingers stretching him out. 

"Don't wear a condom this time" Seoho breathed out. "I wanna feel everything." He heard his boyfriend sigh. They were both only sleeping with each other and had gotten tested. They were clean and he wanted to feel it. 

Keonhee removed his fingers and pushed in. He went slowly, which was frustrating as Seoho was so ready to get fucked to within an inch of his life. Although he knew his boyfriend wasn't going to break the bed with him. Although he felt like he could feel every detail of the others cock in him, crying out when Keonhee was fully sheathed. "Have I ever told you how perfect your dick is?" Seoho breathed out with a laugh. "Because it's fucking glorious." Keonhee began moving, his pace gentle at first, letting Seoho get used to it.

Seoho moved easily, rolling his hips a little trying to get his boyfriend to be rough and ready with him to no avail. Seoho whined, the other felt so good in him but he rwally needed him to go hard and fast. "Keon, baby," he whined between moans. "Please go harder and faster." 

"I dont want to hurt you"

"Please Keon. I need it from you." He whined and then practically screamed when he felt Keonhee start on a hard abd fast pace, fucking him deeply. "Keon, oh fuck, Keonhee, oh my- fuck" he cried out, arching up off the bed. He moaned and moaned; hand over his mouth as the sound of skin hitting skin surrounded them. He moaned even louder when felt the younger cum into him, unable to hold back and finishing between them. Keonhee falling forward to kiss Seoho gently, pushing the blindfold up. 

Seoho took a second to adjust looking at his tired boyfriend. "You have no idea how sexy you were." Keonhee said slowly, moving to pull out. Seoho whined when he felt the others cum leaving him. Keonhee going to grab a towel to clean them up. "You drive me insane." He said kissing Seoho again. 

"It was hot. But I did miss seeing your face." Seoho said with a small smile. "Just give me a bit, then I wanna see you fucking me in our shower."


End file.
